


Poisons and Remedies

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!Draco and Werewolf!Harry haven't seen each other in awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisons and Remedies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://piratesmile331.livejournal.com/profile)[**piratesmile331**](http://piratesmile331.livejournal.com/) , who is awesome.

_If you've got the poison I've got the remedy_

Harry's date was looking at him with an expectant, flirtatious smile and Harry felt warm fingers drag lightly over his knee. He smiled and shifted forward to take a sip from his glass of water, moving his leg as surreptitiously as he dared. His date, Dave Something-or-other, pouted a little and then turned up the wattage on his smile.

"So." Dave returned his hands to the surface of the table, steepling his fingers and tapping them against his mouth contemplatively. Harry felt the polite expression on his face bend a little under the strain. "Tell me a little more about your job."

"It's not very interesting," Harry claimed, his gaze skittering across the upper level of the club they were in. People were lounging against the mezzanine railing a few feet away, gazing down at the lowest floor where the dancing was. He could hear the heavy thumping bass-line of the music, but it was muted by a muffling spell that surrounded the eating area. "Department of Magical Catastrophes. Mostly with the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad and the Invisibility Task Force." Harry shrugged. "It's less exciting than you think. At least I get to monitor Hogwarts, make sure the repelling wards are kept up."

"Fascinating," Dave breathed and Harry's mouth twisted wryly. "But why not an Auror?"

The easy smile on Harry's face turned sharp and Dave looked uncertain. He opened his mouth to say something, when Harry frowned and turned his head a little, nostrils flaring. Dave's mouth had remained open and Harry's eyes flicked back to him, trying not to give a feral grin at Dave's sudden anxious scent.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. It was lovely meeting you," Harry said, getting up and placing a few Galleons beside his folded napkin before striding over to the railing, completely disregarding Dave's stammering. People shifted slightly as he approached, even though most did not recognise who he was; there was just something about a werewolf that magical folk seemed to detect, even on a subliminal level, simultaneously attracted and repelled. The people standing at the railing flashed him wary looks; some gave him bright, nervous grins but Harry ignored them, looking down onto the writhing bodies on the floor.

Where were they... _ah_. Right there, a tight knot of black-clad bodies dominating a booth near the bar. The rest of the wizards did not seem to notice that a fairly large group of vampires had congregated right in their midst; blood-magic was subtle that way. Harry smiled almost serenely and turned to make his way downstairs.

He pushed his way easily through the dancing crowd, not throwing off the hands that came out of nowhere to stroke his chest and arse; a plump man that reminded Harry uncomfortably of Dudley gyrated against Harry for a few seconds, until Harry actually growled at him. He blinked at Harry and then prudently stepped out of his way.

Before Harry reached within four steps of the group in the booth, a tall slender man dressed in full black stepped in front of him and hissed.

"Why is it," Harry asked conversationally, "that vampires love to wear black all the time? And sunglasses at night? You are all so terribly clichéd. Really."

"Fuck off, _wulf_ ," the vampire replied just as lightly. "Don't you have some Ministry cock to suck?"

"Funny, I'm not the one getting reamed in the arse by them. Where's Malfoy?"

The vampire considered him for a moment and then turned his face to the side, his lips moving rapidly; even with Harry's hypersensitive hearing, he could only hear a gentle susurration of the vampire's whispering. There was a pause and then the guard-vampire stepped aside. There was a flurry of movement, until the booth was empty and surrounded by the other guard-vampires. Only one person remained as Harry slipped in to seat himself comfortably; Draco Malfoy's sharp gaze was fixed on Harry even as he stubbed out his cigarette in an ash-tray and lit another.

"Don't tell me that smoking is hazardous to my health, Potter," Malfoy warned waspishly. "Undead, here. I have no health to compromise."

"Since when does the consort of a vampire-king gets _nine_ bodyguards?" Harry wondered, plucking a cigarette for himself out of the opened box on the table-surface. "Unless, the rumours are true. The vampire-king is dead." Harry tilted his head mockingly. "Long live the king."

"Thank you. You might think it's all fun and games, Potter, but being a king is hard work. Something I find that I'm well suited for, but hard work." He fixed Harry with a sour glare and then sighed, rolling his grey eyes a little before staring, bored, in Harry's general direction. "What is this information you have for me?"

Harry splayed one hand across his chest, eyes wide with feigned astonishment. He was delighted when Draco's eyes narrowed; Harry loved baiting him. He was sure Draco knew he had been here on a date with a human, with someone else.

It must have cut him to the quick. He hoped so.

" _Information_ , Draco? Even if I had something to tell you, surely you can't expect me to simply divulge what I know, out here in the open. Then... there's the matter of my payment."

Draco bared his fangs and Harry shivered at the sight of the long canines, feeling himself grow hard. Draco closed his lips over the shining white of his teeth and then gave Harry a tight smile.

"Fine. Let's go," he said, and nodded at his entourage. Without warning, he grabbed onto Harry's wrist and Apparated them away.

Vampire Apparating was not quite like wizards doing it, Harry mused as he found himself standing in a long, dark corridor, the rest of Draco's bodyguards melting into existence around them like shadows. Normal Apparition could be a little jarring, if not done right. When one was moved magically from one location to another by a vampire, the effect was akin to the body becoming smoke and being blown away almost in a wayward fashion.

Draco walked off without a backwards glance and Harry sauntered after him, grinning cheekily at all the guards.

"Wotcher, Blaise," he said jauntily and Zabini gave him a forbidding frown as he passed through tall, finely-made doors into Draco's personal suite. As soon as the doors were shut firmly behind him, his breezy attitude fell away and he looked at Draco in concern as the other man sat at a large writing desk and pressed long pale fingers to his closed eyelids. Harry itched to go over there and kiss the paper-thin skin of his cheek, but one did not take such liberties with the current ruler of the largest clan in the vampire nation. For nearly five years, Draco had been the consort of the former king, powerful in his own right and untouchable. Harry had not known whether to be grateful that Draco was taken care of by his blood-family, or bitter that they kept him away.

"What killed Cel, Draco?" he asked quietly, sitting in a plush armchair beside a fireplace. Draco snapped his fingers and a low fire came to life with a muted rush of air.

"Time." Draco's eyes were hooded, charcoal-dark even as the golden light of the fire brought his face into sharp detail. "He was _very_ old, Harry. At the end... well, there was no sex. Just a lot of talking and holding."

"He was a good person," Harry ventured, not quite sure what to say to this naked admittance, trying to control the jealous burst within his chest. Draco nodded, a slow movement that caused his long hair to brush against the high collar of his robes.

"He was." Draco smiled. "He took care of me when I had no family left."

"You had _me_ ," Harry interjected, feeling as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Draco looked sadly thoughtful.

"Maybe you're right. But you got turned during the war too, Harry. You had your clan to take care of you when you needed them. I had mine."

This was true, Harry thought wryly, thinking about how the Berserkers had taken him in and taught him the ways of the moon. The Berserkers had always expressed amazed sadness that their pack-mate Lupin had chosen to live with humans instead of joining them; Harry seemed to make up for their fallen son and now the Berserkers were as much his family as the Weasleys were.

"Now," Draco said, smiling coolly as he reached into a drawer and took out a massive sealed box. "Information."

Harry eyed the neat brown package. In it was a supply of carefully decanted Wolfsbane, a higher quality than the swill the Ministry doled out to werewolves. The Berserkers deserved better than that purposefully awful shit, and where was the best Wolfsbane to be found? Made by the highly favoured protégé of one of the best potions masters, of course.

Harry reached into his robe-pockets and took out a tiny vial of bright-blue liquid. Draco recoiled a little, blinking at it in confusion even as his fangs lengthened defensively.

"Seems the Ministry is _really_ uncomfortable with a Malfoy heading the vampire nation," Harry said, placing the vial on the surface of the desk. Draco actually stood up and backed away from it, his eyes slit down to violently hateful lines. "You can feel it, right? This is _poison_ , Draco, non-toxic to humans... fatal for vampires. It was developed before you ascended. Now, they're using you as an excuse for 'vampire-control'."

Draco's rage was palpable, waves of anger filling the room. Harry hastened to continue.

"Undercover ministry agents ingest it and it goes into their blood-stream. They go to vampire gatherings, posing as familiars and tempt vampires to take blood. They're not turned and the vampires get sick, almost instantly. Without treatment, they die."

"After all we did for the Ministry during the war. Sixteen of my clan have been ill in the past week after gatherings," Draco said darkly. "Four have died in spite of my best efforts and the rest have recovered poorly. As their leader, this looks... bad on me, for lack of a better word." He sat back in his seat and ran his hands though his hair; Harry, who could say without a second thought that he _loved_ his clan, felt his heart go out to him. He fished in his other pocket and came out with another vial, this one filled with a warm red substance. He flicked it towards the other man and Draco's hand flashed pale to pluck it out it out of the air, peering at it with the dawning of a small pleased smile.

"The antidote," Draco said and Harry nodded. "Ah. I did not have the time to develop a proper remedy."

"Care to test it?" Harry said solicitously, handing him a small rectangle of parchment, the potion's ingredients and brewing-steps written out in Hermione's hand. As much as Hermione was one to loudly quote The Rules at him, she was always up for undermining the stupid activities of the Ministry with himself and Ron; and did they _ever_ undermine. The Ministry was just as uncomfortable with Harry being a clan-member of the Berserkers as they were with Draco having control over the vampires.

"On _you_?" Malfoy's smile was a knife's edge. "Won't the werewolf metabolism destroy the poison?"

Harry thought about it. He had been released from the pull of the moon a few days ago; his werewolf nature was subdued for now and his body would more than likely react in a normal fashion. Smiling, he summoned the vial of blue-liquid, removed the stopper with a flourish and drank the vampire poison, dropping Draco a teasing wink.

*

 _The remedy is the experience._

Draco gave an exasperated huff as he watched Harry down the vampire-poison and then wink at him, a slow smile stealing over his face. Harry stood up and came around the table, standing near and looking down into Draco's upturned face. His hand reached out hesitantly and Draco froze as Harry's hands ran through his hair, stroking gently and pushing the long, light strands out of his face. Harry had always been entranced by his hair.

Those slow, considering touches left Draco's hair and Harry's hands landed softly on the arms of Draco's swivelling chair, turning it towards Harry; his legs pushed slightly open so that Harry could kneel, quite suddenly and with surprising grace, in that space between his knees, Harry's hands warm on the top of his thighs. Draco looked down into the wide green eyes, which held no trace of teasing now; no matter how much they had grown, no matter how jaded and bitter they seemed to have become, Harry had never lost that earnestness that drew people to him.

Harry leaned close, his lips parting as he tilted his head to one side, offering that tempting vein; Draco's eyes were drawn to the lively pulse, jumping underneath the smooth, pale skin.

"Harry--" Draco said in a low voice, but Harry's hands tightened on his thighs, the dark material of Draco's trousers gathering between fingers.

"Draco, test it," Harry urged, his own voice slightly breathless. "Just do it."

Draco hesitated for only a beat, before uncapping the remedy vial and downing it. He could feel it flaring to life in his system, the charms that were applied to the mix weaving subtle shields around his body as the potion bolstered his vampire nature. He bent forward, reaching out to grasp Harry by the shoulder, teeth actually aching to slide through that sweet layer of skin; Harry wasn't helping this fervour at all, not with the way he shifted forward even more, offering without a qualm.

Draco held back, choosing to press his nose against Harry's skin, smiling darkly at the low moan that Harry released. He breathed deeply, searching for any trace of the poison in Harry's blood; _there_ it was, so very faint. A vampire wouldn't notice it at all, not if they weren't looking. He snarled softly and Harry twitched, making a sharp inhale. Harry was a strong werewolf, Draco mused; to kneel there and let a vampire sit dominant over him must require a severe sense of control.

"Who was that human you were with, Harry?" Draco asked in non-sequitur, pressing his mouth softly against Harry's skin, feeling the blood pulse and flow underneath his lips. He thought about the deep unsettling sense of outrage that had overcome him when one of the guards had come back with the report of where Harry was and who he was with. "Your newest conquest?"

"No," Harry murmured, moving his hands slowly up towards Draco's crotch. Draco sighed against Harry's neck, feeling himself grow hard. "Someone to make you jealous."

"How childish." Draco finally parted his lips and pressed his teeth against the warm skin; Harry made a low, surprised sound, but he did not shy away.

"It's not if you're jealous."

Draco’s shoulders shook slightly, laughing without making a sound and then, without warning, he bit.

He could hear Harry cry out and his grasp tightened on Draco's legs, almost painfully. His hand went to the nape of Harry's neck, gripping it forcefully as Harry's blood slipped over his teeth and down his throat. He'd never bitten a werewolf before. The taste was distinct: wild, strong and almost overpowering and he realised that it was mostly _Harry_ , not just the wolf. Draco groaned as the heel of one of Harry's hands pressed insistently into his throbbing crotch, kneading at him. Faintly, he heard Harry whispering something, asking desperately and he knew what that hitch in Harry's voice meant; it had been a long time since he heard that and he slipped off his chair, feeling Harry's hands scrabble at the fastenings of his trousers even as he pressed the werewolf to the carpeted floor, his mouth still fastened to Harry's neck.

He snapped his head away, feeling the poison burn in his mouth; he sat back against his heels, feeling his head swim and watching Harry rise up to his elbows in concern. Before either of them could speak, the antidote reacted quickly; the light feeling passed and the stinging against his tongue and palate soothed over.

"It worked," Harry stated. "Good."

"It worked," Draco affirmed and Harry shifted a little under him, staring up at him. "Harry--"

"Don't send me away," Harry said suddenly, eyes skating away from Draco's. "Just. Let me stay. Even for the night, and then... I don't know _what_ , but let me stay."

Draco, who had had no intention of letting Harry go, felt his mouth curl into a smile.

"Harry," he whispered, bending to lick at the puncture wounds in Harry's neck, healing them closed with his tongue, licking the small trails of blood away.

Harry groaned, a sound that travelled into Draco's skin and wrapped around his cock. He pulled at Harry's robes, frantically unbuttoning as his mouth found Harry's, having the presence of mind to retract his fangs so that he wouldn't cut Harry's mouth. Harry's hands were pulling at his own clothes and he growled against Harry's mouth as he heard a sharp rip.

"Potter, do you _know_ how much that cost?"

Harry's response was far too cheery. "Deal with it. And no, I don't know and I don't care."

Draco's response to that was going to be properly scathing, but it fled his mind completely as Harry's hand wrapped around his cock; a vampire was always cold to the touch, so Harry's hand felt practically hot against the soft, warm skin. Harry's hand moved carefully over him, as if trying to commit it all to memory. Again.

Harry kissed him like he always did, hungry and deep; Draco drank him in, tongues slipping together in a delightful dance. He wormed his own hand into the front of Harry's trousers, slipping against hot, throbbing prick, his hands causing Harry to hiss.

"I know, I know, _cold_ ," Draco muttered, but Harry shook his head. He was smiling lazily up at Draco, eyes half-hooded and dark even as he writhed; between his pale skin and his reddened mouth, he was the picture of debauchery, sprawled on the floor with the firelight threading golden strands in his dark hair. This was how it had been when they had been both human. In the quiet hours of the morning when they thought they were young, it was like this.

Sometimes, Draco recalled as they pulled each other's trousers down and off, he had wondered what it would have been like between them if he hadn't been taken in by this clan. He had been turned by a rogue vampire and had nearly been killed until Cel had found him and hidden him. He had only heard of Harry's werewolf attack by pressing his ear against the door of Cel's meeting room. In his bedroom that evening, Cel informed him that Harry had been claimed by the Berserkers, a pack that was not particularly wild, but not too tame either.

Draco had been relieved. Now, he kissed his fingers, wandlessly coating them with a thick, clear substance before reaching down between Harry's legs.

"Oh," Harry breathed as Draco's slick finger breached him, his legs pushed up. "Wait, not... oh, oh, ok."

"Payment, Potter," Draco said low. "Is this your payment?" Harry stared at him, arching and breathing deeply before shaking his head with a rueful smile.

"I think you've forgotten," Harry whispered, trying to catch his breath as Draco's cock waited at his entrance before pressing in, the slow sensation of it dragging along inside of him and blowing his mind. "When it comes to you..." and here he made a strangled sound as Draco's pelvis met the curve of his ass, Draco seated fully within him, their breaths mingling in the air between their mouths, "...I basically do everything for free. I mean, I did. And I would."

There was a long pause as Draco tried to look at Harry's eyes, who insisted on not meeting his gaze. He finally pressed one palm flat against Harry's cheek, forcing him to look and see the small, pleased smile on Draco's face.

"Alright, then." Draco grinned and pulled out, slowly and slid back inside of him, bending down to sample Harry's moans with his mouth; Harry was clenched around him, tight and velvet and _hot_. Harry's hands were tight on his forearms, squeezing hard enough to leave marks. Harry's mouth was open as he pulled back again, his lips still that delicious flushed colour, panting as Draco pistoned in and out of him, moving quicker and with less control. In the back of Draco's mind, the tiny part that was not entranced by the feel of Harry gripping deliciously around him, he wondered if Harry would _howl_ as he came.

Harry didn't; he bit his lip and went rigid underneath Draco for a long, breathless moment, dragging Draco's groaning, shuddering orgasm out of him by the slick tight grasping all around Draco's cock. There were sparks going off behind Draco's clenched eyelids, maybe from squeezing them so tightly.

" _Alright_ , then," he heard Harry say mockingly as he managed to collapse on his side, barely avoiding crushing Harry. "Hmm. Vampires don't last very long, don't they?" He laughed as he dodged Draco's irritable kicks, sounding as light-hearted as he used to. "I'm joking. I really am." He crawled on top of the other man, his smile calculating. "But I can show you what _werewolves_ are capable of."

"Randy dogs," Draco said with barely concealed hope. "Over-sexed beasts."

"You'll like it," Harry lectured. He suddenly looked unsure, backing away to sit on his heels and give Draco a searching look. "Is this okay? You're the Vampire King, so..."

"So?"

"And I'm a werewolf," Harry said patiently. " _So_... people might not get it."

Draco eyed him, thinking about what Harry was really implying: that there was _something_ for people to get... or _not_ get, as he was putting it. Draco smiled and reached for him, dragging him close to whisper in his ear: "They've never gotten us. So we have nothing to worry about."

"Fine, fine," Harry said, wriggling joyfully against him. "Um. You owe Hermione eighty-two galleons for stealing and brewing costs."

"What!"

"I mean, I'll do anything for you, for free," Harry said smugly. "But that's just me."

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://piratesmile331.livejournal.com/profile)[ **piratesmile331**](http://piratesmile331.livejournal.com/) 's prompt was this: _How about them meeting in a club after not seeing one another for a long time? Maybe after having had a previous relationship. And of course neither of them have been truly happy since they broke up._
> 
> [The Berserkers](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berserker) exist(ed) and people thought they were werewolves. I heart research.
> 
> Lyrics taken from 'The Remedy', by Jason Mraz. The song is fairly lighthearted, but those two lines are what kind of powered the whole thing *hugs Mraz*


End file.
